Not So Happily Ever After
by darkdemon125
Summary: Annette Weasley and Draco Malfoy were sworn enemies. Bred to hate one another, their sudden attraction scares them but they learn that some fairytales have no happily ever after, no matter what they wish. DracoXOC. T for language and sexual suggestion.
1. Chapter 1

Life was so simple before she stepped in to his life. Like a train hitting him, he was swept off of his feet. He was disgusted at how far he had fallen and that he had fallen in love with her.

* * *

Annette was the twin sister of Ronald Weasley and the star chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Nicknamed the "_Princess of Gryffindor_", her long ravishing crimson hair flowed around her freckled face in slight curls as her bright emerald eyes danced in joy every time he saw her. Not at him of course but at her friends. She hated him. He had hated her to begin with until this year when she became a beautiful young woman of 15. Her curves were set perfectly and her voice was like that of an angel's...hell she was an angel to him. He was Draco Malfoy, the handsome Seeker of the Slytherin quidditch team. Nicknamed the Prince of Slytherin, he could have any girl in the school if he chose...except Annette Weasley. It would've been perfect. The Princess of Gryffindor and the Prince of Slytherin together...but it was not meant to be. His family hated her family and her family hated his family. That was that...or was it?

* * *

"Annie! Annie! Come on! We're going to be late!" Ron banged on his sister's door until Annette came up behind him, eating a pumpkin tart.

"Late for what?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. He jumped when he heard her voice behind him and he glared at her.

"Mum knew you were up didn't she?" He grumbled as she smiled, nodding.

"Yep. I made breakfast. Why?" She giggled as her older twin brother glared at her.

"Ugh…I hate you…" He muttered and she merely smiled at him.

"Oh poor Ronnie-kins!" She giggled and he waved his hand in her face as their roommate came out the room, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Harry!" Annette chirped, happily as she pulled from behind her back another pumpkin tart and handed it to the still half-asleep boy.

"Happy birthday, my groggilicious friend!" She piped as her brother raised an eyebrow.

"Groggilicious isn't a word!" He accused and she shrugged her shoulders.

"So?" Ron groaned as he slapped in his forehead in frustration.

***

"Weasley. Potter." Draco Malfoy sneered as he saw the two boys on the train. His sneer however faded as Annette appeared, smiling, behind them.

"Hey! Come on guys! This cage is heavy!" She whined until she looked up from poking at Pig to see what was blocking their way.

"Oh…hey Malfoy. Your fat head's blocking the aisle, just in case you were wondering." She smirked as her brother and his best friend burst out in laughter at her wisecrack.

"Weasley?" He asked in shock and Annette smirked.

"The one and only of eight. Now are you going to move or not, fat head? We'd like to find some seats, you know." Draco stepped out of the young red-head's way as Ron and Harry stared at him in shock. He glared at them before forcing his way by them as they followed Annette further down until they found the person they were looking for.

"Hey Herms!"

* * *

Draco sat down heavily on the seat next to Pansy Parkinson, still in shock. Annette Weasley had changed _dramatically_ over the summer. Her hair had grown out and the curls he had once so viciously teased her for had turned into locks of fire. Her freckles almost seemingly disappeared with her new tawny skin tone and her green eyes were now emerald, a color Draco deeply admired. Her lanky body had evened out and she had grown curves in all the right places. Her voice had changed as well. It was no longer high-pitched, more soft and angelic. He could see now why she laid claim to the name Princess of Gryffindor and why so many boys fought over the right to claim her.

* * *

Annette had been caught off guard by Draco Malfoy. No longer did he look like the weasel she had longed to turn him into. Now he looked more masculine. His hair she'd noticed was no longer slicked back and hung loosely around his square, rugged features. She had never noticed his hair color until today and now that she had, she liked it. Golden layers of white-blond went with his tawny skin and she could see beneath the shirt he was wearing that he had muscles to coincide with his rigorous quidditch practice. His eyes had taken on a smoky grey, a feature she'd never noticed before. Suddenly she found herself understanding why he was the Prince of Slytherin and why so many girls fought to claim him as theirs.

* * *

"Annie? Annie, you listening to us?" Ron asked as Annette stared out of the window at the passing scenery. She turned to them and shook her head, unabashed about her actions.

"Nope, sorry. I was thinking about something." She apologized and Hermione smiled.

"It's alright. We're all preoccupied. We were discussing the possible outcomes of the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor."

"Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge."

"Why her?" Hermione asked as Annette shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a feeling I'm getting, a bad feeling. She works for the ministry and takes pride in being the Minister's lanky." She explained as she climbed to her feet.

"I'm hungry. Want anything?" She asked her friends and Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know just what you want. I'll be back in a bit." She said before she exited the compartment and walked down the aisle in search of snack trolley.

* * *

Draco sat staring out into the sleeting rain and sighed as his mind returned to Annette Weasley. Just as he thought of her, he saw her form pass his compartment, alone. He jumped up and quickly explained to his friends he was going to get something from the snack trolley. They all accepted his excuse and he slid out into the aisle, stealthily following his prey. He nodded at the waving Slytherins and he noted how graceful her gait was as she walked and waved at her fellow housemates.

"Hi, Neville! How's Trevor?" She asked, friendly as always. He heard the Gryffindor's stuttered reply and her soft laughter before she continued on her way to the food trolley. He finally caught up to her at an empty compartment and he pulled her into it, shocking her.

"Malfoy? Bloody hell! What do you want, eh?" She demanded as he shut the compartment door and turned to her sneering.

"Shut up, Weasley, before someone hears you!" He spoke coldly and she crossed her arms across her chest but closed her mouth as he asked. She studied him as he closed the curtains so no one would see them and she put herself into defense mode before he sighed and sat down, running his hand though his hair.

"Sit."

"I like standing, thanks." He shook his head and pulled out his wand, laying it on the seat across from him.

"See? No weapon. Sit." She contemplated before sighing and sitting across from him. She eyed him with suspicion and he watched her leeringly.

"Ok Malfoy, what do you want?" Annette asked impatiently and he shrugged.

"To enjoy your company." She raised an eyebrow at his answer and shook her head.

"You have officially gone off your rocker, fat head. So sod off." She went to stand only this time he stopped her and pushed her back down onto the seat, leaning over her. Her scent invaded his senses and he felt something in him grow as she stared at him with wide eyes.

_Jasmine and honeysuckle, _he thought as continued to take it in. She made him feel, for the first time, like a man.

* * *

His heat was overpowering along with his musky wooden smell. He smelled like a man and it caused the woman in her to go into overdrive as she stared at his tawny chest in awe. Tiny, curly white-blonde hair peeked from beneath his shirt and she felt a desire to run her fingers through them. Her emotions rioted against her because she didn't know whether to be frightened, aroused or both. He pulled away slightly and bent his face down in front of hers and she was caught mid-breath by the beauty of his eyes up close. His lips tempted her in the most powerful ways as he came closer and closer and…

"Where is that girl? We send her for snacks and she disappears on us!" Ron whined outside the compartment door and Annette froze underneath Draco's heated breath.

"Maybe she went to bathroom?" Hermione offered and Ron cursed before their voices faded away, leaving them alone again. Just as Annette sighed a breath of relief, Draco pulled away, grabbed his wand and left without a word as she sat there frozen. She cursed under her breath before she stood and went to the snack trolley, grabbing what she had been sent to get and made her way back to her compartment without one sighting of Draco Malfoy.

It was as if when her brother had spoken, he had remembered who she was and who he was yet, he wanted her with a passion that was unlike him. None of his friends questioned his empty handed return and he returned to staring out at the gray, darkening scenery. Annette had passed a few moments ago and he held his breath as if he thought her scent could reach him through doors and he was right. Her heavenly scent triggered some many reactions in his body he lost count and so many he had no reprieve for.

_Damn you, Weasley. Damn you and your nasty Gryffindor ways._ He muttered inwardly as his mind once again thought of the passion he had seen hidden in her eyes. He wanted to be the one to taste it, savor it, and cherish it yet he never would be. He was surprised he actually got away with what he did without her punching him and kneeing him in the groin.

* * *

Annette growled at her outrageous hormones as they ravaged at her insides and caused her to have all kinds of funny feelings every time she thought of Draco.

_Stupid Slytherin. Always managing to fuck with me even without trying! Damn you, Malfoy. Damn you and your sneaky Slytherin ways. _She thought as Ron grumbled something incoherent with pieces of chocolate frogs flying out of his mouth and Hermione scolded him for it. Harry, like Annette, was silent as this took place and Hermione looked at Annette worriedly.

"Is something bothering you, Annie?" She asked in a motherly tone and Annette shook herself out a angry self-pity stupor before turning to her friends and older brother with a smile.

"Huh? Oh! No, I'm fine! I promise! I was just trying to remember if I did that Potions essay we were assigned! That's all!" Harry and Hermione bought the excuse but Ron didn't. The reason was he knew she had done all of her homework their first week home. He remembered because his mother had chastised him for not doing the same. He shrugged it off, knowing he'd find out sooner or later. Annette then decided to join in their conversation, causing no more worry for her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy! Weasley! Outside now!" The Potions master smirked as both Ron and Annette looked up.

"The girl." Snape sneered as Annette shrugged her shoulders at Ron's and Harry's questioning glances. She followed the potions master outside into the hall and Draco glared at her turned back. Snape turned to face them quickly and he smirked.

"It seems you two are my top students so far. And since I'm feeling so gracious, you two are now partners. And since you both are done with the assignment, you're free to go." Both Annette and Draco both froze as the teacher said this and left them outside. Chill bumps appeared on Annette's skin as she looked up at Draco to judge his reaction. Draco noticed and rolled his eyes before handing her his robes.

"I'm going to grab my stuff. Hold this and try not to dirty it, hmm?" He muttered before he left her alone in the drafty hallway, still in shock. When he returned, she noticed he had her books as well. She nodded her head curtly as he handed her his books and she handed him his robes. As their fingers touched, a shock spread through their bodies and they both leapt back in surprise. Suddenly they locked eyes and Annette was frozen by the pure unbridled passion she saw hidden in his smoky eyes. A passion she wanted to sample. She shook her head as her hormones raged again and she took off away from him. Draco, still frozen, watched her go until he shook himself and followed her. He caught up with her in the empty courtyard and turned her to face him again.

"Weasley, I…"

"What do you want again, Malfoy? Wasn't attacking me on the train enough for you? Do you have to assault me during school too?"

"I didn't assault you!" He defended until she raised her sleeve showing the bruise from where he had gripped her arm too tightly.

"I did that?" He asked in shock. She nodded and pushed her sleeve back down.

"Oh don't act like you're sorry! We both know you aren't, you git." She stated viciously and he glared at her, his temper flaring.

"Of course I'm not sorry! Why would I be sorry for hurting a Gryffindork?! A weak, insolate, and poor girl especially! Your family is nothing more than blood traitors!"

"And your family is nothing more than a bunch lying, scheming, Dark Lord loving, and cowardly snakes! You're just like your father!"

"You're just like yours!"

"And proud of it!"

"Well so am I!" At the end of this screaming fest, they both stood there glaring at one another trying to regain their lost breath. Annette suddenly felt this undeniable urge to pull him against her and kiss him senseless, little did she know, Draco felt the same thing. They dropped their bags simultaneously and came together as they pressed their lips against one another. Her hands cradled his face and his arms hugged her body against his by her waist as their lips continued to meet over and over again. Draco felt her tapped passion overflow as she pressed herself closer to him. Annette felt a passion she'd never known pass between Draco and herself. The bell rang signaling the end of this period and they tore away from one another, afraid of their classmates seeing them.

"Rotten Slytherin!" Annette screamed as she grabbed her bag and took off, smirking as she ran. Draco faked a sneer in her direction and scoffed.

"Treacherous Gryffindor!" He huffed and walked off to meet with Crabbe and Goyle. Annette frowned as she met up with her brother and friends.

"Hey Annette! What was up in Potions?" Harry asked and Annette shrugged.

"I'm the top student in the class with Malfoy, so I'm his partner."

"WHAT?" Ron screamed as the others stared at her.

"Never has a Gryffindor been a partner with a Slytherin! It's unheard of! We're rivals in every sense of the word! What was Professor Snape thinking? This is going to cause so many problems!" Hermione fretted and Ron shook his head.

"Not to mention my sister is partners with that ferret-face git, Malfoy." Just as Ron said this Malfoy pushed past him and smirked when he saw Annette's bent over form, helping her fallen brother. The sight of her bare thigh caused Draco's body to reel and fight him over going over to help her.

"Real nice Malfoy! Hey and why you're at it? Why don't you go ahead and take a swing at me huh? I'm a Weasley! I'm his sister!" Her voice called out and he turned to face her challenge.

"Annie, don't."

"He's a coward, Ron. He won't do it. We all know he won't." Ron shook his head and Hermione gasped as Draco took a step forward.

"What was that?" He asked, his temper flaring again. One insult out of her mouth and he was ready to kill everyone but her. His temper had never flared this much, ever. He liked to keep his anger under wraps, to keep his enemy guessing but he couldn't with Annette. He never could. Since he had known her, every single insult she had thrown at him had caused him to have a temper tantrum and his father had criticized him for it.

"You're a cowardly snake, Malfoy. Running away from every little thing that could beat you, even a weak, insolate, poor Gryffindor girl!" Annette sneered and Hermione shook her head.

"Annie, no! We have class! Come on! Harry, Ron grab her! Stop her! Do something!" Hermione spoke urgently and Annette pulled away from them and stepped in front of Draco.

"And you want to know something else, ferret-face? Your father is just as cowardly as you. Turning away from Voldemort when he lost power? How shameful that must be among the Death-Eater society hmm? Guess the rotten apple doesn't fall far from the rotten tree huh?" Draco stared at her with narrowed eyes as he sneered.

"Take that back, Weasley. Now." He hissed and she shook her head.

"Never."

"Why you…" He raised his wand but she was much faster.

"Expelliaramus!" His wand flew out of his hand as she spoke this one word and he glared at her.

"How dare you! My father will hear about this!" He said and she smirked.

"Oh running to daddy again are we? Can't you ever handle your own problems? Does daddy's money fix everything?" She taunted and Draco was sidetracked by the slight pout in her lips that was driving him insane. He should punish her, yet all he wanted to do was ravish her and whisper sweet nothings into her adorably freckled ear. He was, for the first time, at a lost for words. Never before had a girl, no woman ever done this to him, a Malfoy, a playboy. He didn't know how to confront her without trying to kiss some sense into her. Suddenly Draco Malfoy found himself in a very dangerous situation and without his wand too.

Annette smirked when Draco Malfoy ran out of smart-ass things to say but soon frowned when she realized how easily she had won. He was supposed to be a challenge. God knows how he had been in the past!

What was happening to them?

They were enemies yet they couldn't keep from wanting to snog each other's face off. Suddenly she was felt melancholy about the whole scene so she picked his wand up, handed it to him, grabbed her bag, and left without another word to anyone. She could just imagine the looks she was getting, ranging from shock to anger to confusion. As she made her way down the grounds to Hagrid's hut, she thought long and hard about the kiss she had shared with her MORTAL enemy. She had to admit that Draco Malfoy sure could kiss and the tenderness in his touch had melted her heart so fast she was still reeling from it. Of course she also knew he was a playboy and her and playboys didn't play well together. Not that she want to play with a Slytherin slime ball who had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Annie!" She could hear Hermione and Harry shouting as they ran to catch up with her. She didn't turn to face them though because she knew her brother would know instantly she was thinking about something she shouldn't. Twin telepathy was a bitch.

"Annette Guinevere Weasley, what has gotten into you? Bloody hell, first you were all over him then you just left! You could've won!" Ron whined until he saw his sister's eyes. He stopped and shook his head.

"No! No you didn't!" Hermione and Harry looked at him strangely as Annette shook her head.

"Ron, shut up!" She hissed as he turned to her angrily.

"How could you, Annie? He's our enemy! His dad was a death-eater! Does you-know-who-supporters-to-the-end not mean anything to you?"

"Shut up Ron! It's not like that!" Annette caught her brother's shoulders and forced him to look at her.

"Ron, I swear to you. It's nothing like that. I'm trying to figure out why he gave up and he did give up and you know it. Stop jumping to conclusions ok? There's nothing but hatred running through my blood for that family." Ron sighed and mussed his sister's curls.

"Ok, maybe I did overreact a little." Annette snorted before turned to Hermione and Harry with a smile.

"All fixed. Come on, we're going to be late!" She chirped before walking the rest of the way to Hagrid's hut. Harry and Hermione stayed behind with Ron to get an explanation as they followed her. Grubbly Plank smiled at them as they joined the rest of the class including Draco Malfoy.

"Everyone here?" Grubbly-Plank asked as she looked around. When she had taken count, she clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Everyone grab a partner!" Just as Annette turned to be partners with Harry, she was pulled back to Draco's side. Everyone was caught off guard, even Grubbly Plank. Harry held Ron back as Annette frowned.

"What's the meaning of this Malfoy? I want to be partners with Harry!" She hissed and the class still stared at them. "

I much prefer to pass this class without any distractions." He simply stated, arrogantly.

"Get off of my sister, you git!" Ron shouted and Draco turned to glare him until Annette stood between them, holding them back.

"Ok, ok, ok. Let's calm down here. I can understand academically why you would want me as your partner but come on Malfoy! You never cared about this class before!" She spoke as Grubbly Plank appeared in front of her.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked authoritatively and Draco glared.

"Is there a rule that says I can't be partners with Weasley?"

"Uhh yea! The Gryffindor hates Slytherin rule!" Ron shouted from behind Grubbly Plank. Draco heard Annette hit her brother before she appeared from behind Grubbly Plank's form.

"It's fine. I'll be partners with him." Grubbly Plank nodded his head as Ron cursed. Hermione and Harry were silent as Annette stood by Draco, ignoring the stares of hatred from Slytherin and Ravenclaw and the stares of betrayal from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Class continued without anymore interruptions as Draco watched Annette handle each animal with such care and he found himself giving her animals that were vicious to him and finding she could soothe them into a sedate state.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She looked up at his question and found him staring at him with fascination.

"Calm the things down." She smiled as she looked back down to the little mink in her hands who just seconds ago had bitten Draco.

"I don't know. I've always been able to do it. Charlie was always jealous. The dragons last year were just as calm when I was around. That's how they got them here so quietly."

"Dragons?" He asked in shock and she nodded.

"Yeah. Why do you think I dealt with Buckbeak in third year? After he attacked you, Hagrid took you to the nurse and I dealt with the hippogriffs." He was silent for a moment as her face lit up and she handed the sleeping mink back to him.

"Here, you try." As soon as the animal switched hands it came awake with a start and started hissing at Draco. He glared at it and shook his head.

"No."

"Try." She urged and she turned on her puppy dog eyes that no one had yet to deny.

"Oh fine but if the nasty thing bites me again, I'm gonna toast it."

"No you won't. I wouldn't let you." She interjected indignantly. He smirked before lightly touching the mink's head and running his fingers down the length of its back. It instantly stopped hissing and curled up in his palm as Annette giggled.

"See? You just have to be gentle with them, that's all." He rolled his eyes as he set the animal back down into the cage and looked around. Ron was struggling with Neville Longbottom with a three tailed squirrel and Harry and Hermione weren't even half-way done. In fact he and Annette were the only ones done. None of the others were even halfway through. Grubbly Plank came over and smiled at Annette.

"I was told you were good…Still I'm shocked at how good. Would you mind releasing them as well?" Grubbly Plank asked and Annette nodded enthusiastically. She climbed to her feet and dragged Draco with her.

"Come on, Draco. You can help." He froze as his name escaped her lips and she smiled at him with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Coming?" She asked and he nodded following her and Grubbly Plank to the edge of the forest carrying two of the 10 cages. Annette had used her wand and caused 6 cages to float while Grubbly Plank carried the two last biggest cages.

"Ahh! It bit me! That sodding thing bit me!"

"We've got the cages Professor. Go help my clueless brother." Annette spoke sweetly and Grubbly Plank nodded before leaving Annette and Draco alone with 10 sleeping animals. Annette set hers down and went to the largest cage that housed an Arcadian Leopard and she smiled.

"Hello little one. Would you like to be free?" As if answering her, the animal pawed at the latch on the cage. She giggled and undid it, allowing the leopard to leap free and bound into the forest. Draco watched her ask the same question to each animal and to his amazement each one did the same thing as the leopard. She wiped her hands together as the last one bounded off and she turned to him with a smile.

"Like it?" He shook his head at her question and she frowned.

"I meant the activity, not me." Draco smirked and came closer to her.

"I meant the activity, you on the other hand are a totally different matter entirely." She smirked at this and pulled him closer by his tie.

"Why do I want to throw you on the ground and rip apart your clothes?" She asked as he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"It's called lust and if you want we can…" His sentence was cut short when she pressed her lips against his and pulled him closer by his tie.

"Alright class, just leave them in the cages while I get Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy." Grubbly Plank froze when he found Annette and Draco lip-locked in the middle of empty cages behind the cabin. Annette pulled away and Draco smirked as he brushed another strand of hair behind her ear. She giggled until she saw Grubbly Plank's shocked face. She froze and pulled away from Draco so quick she tripped over the cage and fell to the ground with a thud. Draco stared at her as Ron peered from behind Grubbly Plank.

"Hey!" He rushed over to help his sister up and glared at Draco.

"You didn't have to push her Malfoy."

"He didn't push me Ron. I tripped. That's all." Annette defended and Ron stared at her.

"Annie, you never trip! Never! He pushed…" Suddenly an image of Draco and Annette kissing passed through his head as he looked into her guilt ridden eyes and he pulled away from her in shock.

"Annie you didn't. Please tell you're playing some kind of sick joke!" He shouted as the entire class was once again an audience to Annette's life.

"Ron, please, don't…" She reached out to him and he crawled back.

"No! Don't give me that crap!" His deflection caused tears to appear in her eyes as she climbed to her feet and took off back toward the castle.

"Annie!" Harry shouted as she ran past him and Draco glared at Ron.

"Big brother my ass!" He sneered as he took off after Annette. Everyone was frozen as they watched this happen. No one had expected the Draco Malfoy to run after the Annette Weasley. Hermione dropped down next to Ron with Harry and she slapped his shoulder.

"You monster! She's your sister! You should be supporting her!"

"Annette!" Draco shouted as he chased her up the staircase and people turned in shock to stare at him. Pain and guilt rippled through Draco Malfoy as he heard her sobs. Never before had such a reaction been brought out of him as he finally caught her right outside the Fat Lady.

"Annette look at me!" He begged and as soon as he saw her tear ravaged face, he had her in his arms, comforting her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this yet I can't help it. You draw me to you in a way I've never seen or felt…it's driving me insane." He admitted as they both sank to the floor.

"Say the word and I will leave you alone for good…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Say the word and I will leave you alone for good…" Annette pulled away to look at him to see if he was telling the truth. When she saw he was she felt her heart break. He was willing to give her up that easily. Just like that. Not that she had expected anything less from a Slytherin. She climbed her feet, her tears gone and she glared at him.

"You're not willing to risk anything for me at all are you? As soon as the secret was out, you back out! You cowardly snake! I never want to see your face again! Ever! Leave me alone!" She screamed and he stared at her with wide eyes before he too climbed to his feet and glared at her.

"You selfish Gryffindor! I've risked everything by just going after you! Don't you dare insult me!" He screamed until her hand connected with his face and she disappeared behind the Fat Lady, leaving him stunned and slightly breathless. Angry, hurt, and slightly aroused Draco left to the Slytherin dorms where he stayed in his room, contemplating his emotions.

Annette sank to the ground and sobbed as the fireplace crackled in the background. Suddenly she felt a breeze and she looked up to see three of her brothers standing there frowning at her. Ron's face however turned to one of understanding as soon as she looked him in the eye and he came toward her slowly before sinking down next her.

"Hey Annie…I'm sorry about earlier. I was a git." He spoke softly and she nodded her head, agreeing with him.

"Yea you were." He laughed and brought her into a hug.

"I'm sorry about Malfoy…" Annette buried her head into her brother's shoulder and Fred and George dropped down beside them.

"So no more Malfoy love?" They asked and both Ron and Annette shook their head.

"Good. We thought we'd have to kick his ass…" They muttered before Annette laughed and hugged them as well.

"What would I do without you guys?"

"Make bad choices and enjoy it!" They all stated as Annette broke out into laughter again.

* * *

"Inquisitorial Squad? What kind of committee is that? I'm seriously contemplating on whether or not to just kick Umbridge's ass out of here…" Annette muttered as they read the wall of decrees in front of them.

"At least they don't know where we meet…" Hermione whispered as Ron nodded. Harry turned to Annette with a smile.

"At least we don't have to worry about you anymore. You seem to have taken this thing seriously recently."

"Yeah well…I figure I may actually use this stuff on a Death-Eater someday or at least their son…" She spoke angrily as she watched Malfoy walk down the hall, laughing with his flunkies. Ron laughed as he put an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Ahh Annie, I thought you'd gotten over him?"

"I am over him!" She interjected indignantly and all three of them laughed as she pouted.

"I am! He's nothing more than a no-good, slimy, sly, cowardly Slytherin snake! I don't care if he has some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life." Annette slammed her hands over her mouth as she spoke this out loud and they stared at her before laughing again.

* * *

"I have reason to believe that Potter is leading a rebellion against us." Dolores Umbridge spoke, persuading the students in front of her to do her dirty work.

"Someone will talk, I know it." She muttered and Draco rolled his eyes. If he knew Gryffindors and he did, they would never rat out their hero or any of his friends.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will try the Weasley twins, both sets of them." Umbridge assigned and Draco groaned. He was never going to get an answer out of the Weasley twins, especially the youngest, Annette. Annette hadn't talked to him or even looked at him since their fight over a month ago. It wouldn't have bothered him except in some weird crazy way, he missed her. His heart had broken when he saw the pain in her eyes that day. He nodded and walked out into the halls, not paying attention until he heard a thud and a muffled cry.

"Ow…" He instantly recognized the voice and looked down to find Annette on the ground after apparently running into him. She looked up and they locked eyes before she narrowed those emerald eyes on him and his body instantly reacted. He was suddenly grateful for his robes as he bent down in front of her and picked up her books. Kind acts from him only came out because of or for her and this was one of those times. She was surprised before she climbed to her feet, rubbing her perfectly rounded butt and his instantly wanted to be her hand. He groaned inwardly as his body throbbed with a need he had yet to sate.

"How are you?" Draco asked as Annette froze at his question. She looked up at him and he smirked at her widened eyes.

"What?"

"How are you?" He asked again and she frowned.

"I'm fine, not that that's any of your business." She muttered angrily as she snatched her books out of his hands.

"What's your rush, Weasley?"

"If you have to know I have a Fuck Malfoy party to get to." He stood there shocked as she pushed past him and walked briskly down the empty hall. He shook himself before going after her.

"Weasley, can we talk?"

"About what? Oh I know! You want to know where we're holding that Fuck Malfoy party hmm? Too bad, you're not invited so I can't tell you." She spoke angrily over her shoulder and he rolled his eyes before he appeared in front of her.

"Oh come off of it! Will you just talk to me?"

"No." She muttered and he frowned.

"Fine then I'll make you."

"You can't make me do anything, you weasel." She interjected angrily and he smirked before he pushed her into an empty classroom and locked the door.

"You can't leave until you talk to me." He sneered and she snorted.

"Won't your friends be worrying about where you are?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I'm not their lifeline. They will live without me for awhile besides they'll just think I'm doing my job."

"Job?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm part of Inquisitorial Squad…"

"Why you! There's no end to your ruthless acts! I will not talk to you! You will not stop us!"

"Woah, woah, woah, I'm not interrogating you."

"Like hell you aren't."

"I'm not!"

"That's right! Cause I'm not talking!" Annette sat down roughly on a desk and Draco groaned as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You're unbelievable…I can't believe I actually missed our stupid fights." His comment caught Annette off guard and she turned to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"Oh come off of it. You what?"

"I missed our stupid, angry-over-nothing fights. Happy?" He asked and she climbed to her feet before walking over to him. She narrowed her eyes as if studying him and she smiled.

"You're not lying are you?" He shook his head and her smile widened.

"Good, I thought I was the only crazy person here." Her comment caused him to widen his eyes and stare at her in shock.

"You missed them too?"

"Yep. Drove my brothers crazy trying to start fights with them over completely nothing." Draco laughed at her admittance and pictured it. It could quite annoying but with Annette it never was. It was invigorating. Suddenly they were both quiet as the clock in the background continued to tick, tock.

"Annette…"

"Draco…" They spoke simultaneously and Annette giggled.

"You first." Draco nodded and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry about everything…I just don't want you to be angry with me."

"I can't believe I got a Malfoy to apologize for being Malfoy." She interjected and he laughed.

"I'm sorry, Draco. My family about tore me apart over what happened and I blamed you when technically it was my fault…"

"I can't believe I got a Weasley to apologize for listening to their family." Annette giggled as Draco laughed at this. Then they were both silent as they stared at one another. They took a step closer to one another and stared into one another's eyes.

"Will you knee me if I try and kiss you again?" Draco asked, wary of the last time he had cornered the red-head in the library and tried to kiss her. She giggled and shook her head.

"No…because I'm going to kiss you." She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. He pulled her closer by her waist as their passion burst forward again. Desire licked at each of them and they fought it. They pulled away and smiled at one another. Annette pulled away further and frowned.

"But what about this squad you're on?"

"What about it?"

"It's after us!"

"Not by me it's not. I'll give them fake leads?" Annette squealed before she hugged him.

"Oh thank you Draco Lucius Malfoy! You're the best!" Draco chuckled and nuzzled his lips into the base of her neck.

"I know."

"You're so conceited!"

"I know that too…but here's a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"What about your friends and brothers? What are you going to do about them?"

"Nothing because this is just our little secret hmm? You and I act like total asses to each other in public and in private…"

"I think I can fill in the rest. It sounds good to me…" He buried his lips back into the base of her neck and sat her down on the desk in front of him. He slipped in between her legs and she suddenly moaned as he hit a sensitive spot on her neck. Her moan ignited flames of desire to lick at his groin and he reacted instantaneously. As she felt his erection touching the center of her, she couldn't fight her raging hormones which demanded he take her right then and there on that desk in the middle of a classroom that would be full in the morning. His kisses slid from her neck to her lips where their tongues danced a passionately erotic dance and caused both of them to let out a moan. She suddenly pushed him away and jumped off of the desk.

"I should go…my brother will start to wonder what's taking me so long." Draco groaned but nodding, allowing her to leave. As she closed the door he doubled over in pain as his nether region throbbed from abuse. Wanting her but never truly having her was wreaking havoc on his poor body.

Annette tried to walk straight as that part of her that craved to be filled with Draco throbbed. Every hormone in her body was screaming in rage and tearing her body apart for her abstinence. She growled out when she took the stairs two at a time to lessen the pain. She frowned as she reached the portrait hole and Ron was just coming out. She diverted her eyes and slipped past him, humming to throw him off.

"You seem kinda happy?" She jumped when she realized he had followed her back in.

"Oh you know me, Ronnie-kins! I'm just a happy go lucky person!" She chirped and Ron raised a lop-sided eyebrow as he cringed at the nickname. He shook his head and walked past her over to the couches where Harry and Hermione sat planning the next meeting for the new unofficial, unwanted club, Dumbledore's Army, DA for short.

"Hey Annie! Did you get them?"

"Them?" Ron asked, perplexed as his sister smiled and nodded before pulling out of her bag several books on random subjects in magic.

"Here ya go guys! All stuffy and the oldest I could find without going into the forbidden section!" She stated excitedly and she waited for her pat on the head.

"Oh Annie these are absolutely perfect! You're the best! What would we do without you?"

"Umm be stuck with Ron? Need I say more?"

"Hey!" Ron interjected indignantly as his friends laughed. Annette giggled and hugged her older twin brother.

"I'm sorry Ron. I love you." He grunted as she kissed his cheek and disappeared up the stairs that led to the girls' dorms.

"Your sister seems awfully perky for this time of night. Any reason why?" Harry asked, curious and Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"You got me. Sometimes I don't know what goes through that girl's skull."


	5. Chapter 5

"You got me. Sometimes I don't know what goes through that girl's skull."

Draco stared at the top of his bunk and sighed as he turned over onto his side and saw the candle by his bed slowly dying. He groaned his as the flickering flame remind him of Annette and he was instantly hard…again. He didn't want to take another cold shower but it seemed he would have to.

"Malfoy! Quidditch match next week against Gryffindor! Got it?" Marcus Flint asked from his bunk on the other side of the room and Draco waved him off. As he walked down into the common room Pansy Parkinson was instantly at his side smiling flirtatiously.

"Good evening Draco. I trust you're doing well?" Her eyes swept his body and lingered on his crotch. Her hungry gaze didn't hold the same passion as Annette's had Draco noticed. He could sate his needs with Pansy but would Annette find out?

Could Annette blame him? He shook his head willing to deal with her later as he led Pansy on, hoping for some reprieve.

"Same time, same place? Does he mean the fire in the common room?" Ron asked as Hermione rolled her eyes before answering.

"Obviously." Annette looked at the note and grew uneasy.

"I just hope nobody else had read this…" She muttered lowly.

"But it was still sealed and everything," said Harry, trying to convince himself as much as the others.

"And nobody would understand what it meant if they didn't know where we'd spoken to him before, would they?" He asked.

"I don't know," said Hermione anxiously, hitching her bag back over her shoulder as the bell rang again.

"It wouldn't be exactly difficult to reseal the scroll by magic….And if anyone's watching the Floo Network…but I don't really see how we can warn him not to come without _that_ being intercepted too!" Annette nodded agreeing with Hermione as they trudged down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions, all four of them lost in thought. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they were recalled to themselves by the voice of Draco Malfoy, who was standing just outside Snape's classroom door, waving around an official-looking piece of parchment and talking much louder than was necessary so that they could hear every word.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry….It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?" Annette frowned as she heard him.

"What is that git going on about exactly?" She asked as Ron clenched his fists at his sides.

"I'll show you later." He muttered.

"Don't rise," Hermione whispered imploringly to Harry and Ron, who were both watching Malfoy, faces set and fists clenched.

"It's what he wants…" Annette snorted.

"Among other things." She whispered more to herself than to the others.

"I mean," said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, his gray eyes glittering malevolently in Harry and Ron's direction,

"if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much of a chance. …From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years….And as for Potter…My father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's…apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic…" Malfoy made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter, Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee. Malfoy turned his attention onto the red head girl in the group in front of him and smirked. His smirk however disappeared when he saw the hatred in her eyes at the mention of her father. Regret boiled in the pit of his stomach as she was held back by Hermione.

Something collided hard with Harry's shoulder, knocking him sideways. A split second later he realized that Neville had just charged past him, heading straight for Malfoy.

"Neville, _no_!" Annette screamed. Harry leapt forward and seized the back of Neville's robes; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Malfoy who looked, for a moment, extremely shocked.

"Help me!" Harry flung at Ron, managing to get an arm around Neville's neck and dragging him backward, away from the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were now flexing their arms, clothing in front of Malfoy, ready for a fight. As Ron and Harry struggled to hold Neville back, no one was able to stop Annette from stepping forward, approaching the Slytherins.

"You filthy git! How dare you insult anyone! You wouldn't be anything if it weren't for your father's money and his stupid rat tactics! I'm sure Voldemort is just overjoyed with him right now! You stupid, filthy, oily, sneaky…" Her insult was cut off by Snape clearing his throat.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape said in his cold, sneering voice.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter or it will be detention. Inside, all of you." Ron grabbed Annette and pulled her into the classroom.

"Come on."

Annette sat down roughly next to Malfoy and glared at the wall in front of her.

"You will notice," said Snape in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today." He gestured toward the dim corner of the dungeon, and they saw Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee. Annette glanced sideways at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, her eyebrows raised. Snape and Umbridge, the two teachers they hated most…it was hard to decide which they wanted to triumph over the other.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend― instructions" ― he waved his wand ― "on the board. Carry on."

Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner. Annette looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye. Harry was very interested in hearing her question Snape, so interested, that he was becoming careless with the potion again.

"Don't tell me you're angry at me again, Weasley?" Malfoy's question brought Annette back to her own potion and she glared at him.

"I'm not speaking to you, ferret-face." Her words were venomous as she added salamander blood to the potion.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," Umbridge said briskly to Snape's back.

"Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus." Annette watched as Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

"Now… how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," Snape replied. His expression was unfathomable. Annette heard someone's potion hiss menacingly and turned to see Hermione had her head buried in her hands and Harry wasn't paying attention to his potion.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape, regaining Annette's attention.

"Yes," said Snape quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?" Snape's lip curled.

"Obviously." Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard.

"Annette…" Draco's voice caused Annette's lips to purse as she turned her attention to him.

"What?" She hissed and he tilted his head toward the potion. She cursed and quickly added the needed ingredients, missing the last part of the conversation between Snape and Umbridge. When she looked up, Snape was glaring at Harry and Umbridge was talking to Pansy Parkinson about the lessons. Annette sighed in frustration and turned to glare at Malfoy.

"Now see what you've gone and done, Malfoy! I wanted to hear what they were talking about."

"Why?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because I'm a curious person. If you got to know me, you'd see that." She muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maybe I'll skive off Divination," Harry said glumly as they stood in the courtyard after lunch, the wind whipping at the hems of robes and brims of hats.

"I'll pretend to be ill and do Snape's essay instead, then I won't have to stay up half the night…" Annette nodded her head agreeing with him.

"You can't skive off Divination," Hermione said severely.

"Hark who's talking, you walked out of Divination, you hate Trelawney!" said Ron indignantly.

"I don't _hate_ her," said Hermione loftily.

"I just think she's an absolutely appalling teacher and a real old fraud…But Harry's already missed History of Magic and I don't think he ought to miss anything else today!" Annette smiled and patted Harry's shoulder.

"I'll help you, ok? That way we both don't have to stay up half the night." Her suggestion caused Harry to smile and Hermione rolled her eyes. A half an hour later, Harry, Ron, and Annette took their seats in the hot, over-fumed atmosphere of the Divination classroom, all of them feeling angry at someone for something. Harry was mad at Snape, Annette at Draco, and Ron at Annette for not volunteering to help him. It seemed, however, that they were not the only people in Divination who were in a temper. Professor Trelawney slammed a copy of the _Oracle_ down on the table between Harry and Ron and swept away, her lips pursed; she threw the next copy of the _Oracle_ at Seamus and Dean, narrowly avoiding Seamus' head, and thrust the another one into Neville's chest with such force that he slipped off his pouf. The final one she flung at Annette and Annette barely caught it in her hand.

"Nice catch." Neville whispered from behind her and she smiled.

"Thanks." Her whisper was soon trumped as Trelawney began to speak.

"Well, carry on!" said Professor Trelawney loudly, her voice high pitched and somewhat hysterical.

"You know what to do! Or am I such a substandard teacher that you have never learned how to open a book?" The class stared perplexedly at her and then at each other. Harry and Annette knew what was the matter. As Professor Trelawney flounced back to the high-backed teacher's chair, her magnified eyes full of angry tears, Harry leaned his head closer to Ron's and muttered.

"I think she's got the results of her inspection back."

"Professor?" said Parvati Patil in a hushed voice (she and Lavender had always rather admired Professor Trelawny).

"Professor, is there anything ― er ― wrong?"

"Wrong!" cried Professor Trelawney in a voice throbbing with emotion.

"Certainly not! I have been insulted, certainly…Insinuations have been made against me…Unfounded accusations leveled…but no, there is nothing wrong, certainly not…" She took a great shuddering breath and looked away from Parvati, angry tears spilling from under her glasses.

"I say nothing," she choked, "of sixteen years' devoted service….It has passed, apparently, unnoticed…But I shall not be insulted, no, I shall not!" Annette felt sorry for the crazy woman.

"But Professor, who's insulting you?" asked Parvati timidly.

"The establishment!" said Professor Trelawney in a deep, dramatic, wavering voice.

"Yes, those with eyes too clouded by the Mundane to See as I See, to Know as I Know…. Of course, we Seers have always been feared, always persecuted…It is ― alas― our fate…" She gulped, dabbed at her wet cheeks with the end of her shawl, and then pulled a small, embroidered handkerchief from her sleeves, into which she blew her nose very hard with a sound like Peeves blowing a raspberry. Ron sniggered. Lavender shot him a disgusted look.

"Professor," said Parvati, "do you mean…is it something Professor Umbridge…?" Annette frowned and decided to make her opinion known.

"Of course it was Umbridge, Parvati. It's always Umbridge. She's screwing up this school faster than Peeves is chasing first years down in the dungeons." She spoke loudly, clearly wanting everyone in the room to know her opinion on the matter. Harry and Ron stared at her in shock as she climbed to her feet and walked over to the frozen teacher.

"Just don't listen to her. She an old toad and she's afraid we're going to plot against her and her precious minister. It's all about fear. If she hates you, then she fears you. If she fears you, you should be happy because it means you are the better witch or wizard." Trelawney's tears ended after Annette's speech and Ron whistled.

"Here, here!" Annette patted Trelawney's shoulder and smiled good naturedly at you.

"You are a teacher at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest school there is. You should be proud and you shouldn't listen to some deluded minister's lackey. She doesn't deserve to be here, but you do." Her words calmed Professor Trelawney and she smiled at Annette.

"You, my child, are a gift to this world."

"That's what I keep telling everyone." Annette chuckled before sitting back down across from Neville who beamed at her in admiration.

"You're so bold." He whispered and Annette smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly the sound of flapping wings gained everyone's attention and the trap-door burst open.

"Miss Weasley!" Umbridge's voice echoed out of the talking envelope anad Annette rolled her eyes at it.

"I thought it was against school rules to spy on other teachers, _Professor_?" She answered sarcastically as the whole class stared at her. No one had ever said anything like that to a teacher, no matter how much they hated them.

"Miss Weasley! Report to my office immediately!" Annette smirked before grabbing her bag. Trelawney climbed to her feet to follow her to the trap door.

"Miss Weasley..." She began before Annette turned to her with a smile.

"It's not your fault. I was bound to screw up on my own around her anyways. She just pisses me off." Annette reassured the teacher as her brother and best friend climbed their feet.

"We're comin' with ya!" Ron said before Annette shook her head.

"No, you and Harry stay here. If you work really hard you may be able to see me in Umbridge's office...use the crystal balls." She hinted before descending out of the room, leaving behind a very stunned but admiring class.

* * *

"Miss Weasley?" McGonagall's face feigned a look of surprise when Umbridge literally dragged her into the classroom and glared at her.

"Miss Weasley has some serious attitude problems! She has no respect for authority!" Umbridge complained as Annette snorted before interrupting her.

"No respect for _**your**_ authority." She said as McGonagall stared at her.

"See?!" Umbridge pointed at Annette as Annette smirked.

"I see she's crazy, what do you see professor?" Annette directed her question to the Gryffindor Head of House and Umbridge pulled out her wand.

"Dolores! That's enough! I will deal with Miss Weasley!" McGonagall pulled the girl away from the fuming woman as Umbridge huffed in acceptance. She collected herself and left the two Gryffindors alone.

"Miss Weasley..."

"Professor, she's already given me detention for the remainder of the semester! And look what she makes me and Harry do to ourselves!" Annette lifted up the sleeve of her robe to show the scars from Umbridge's detentions.

"Potter has these as well?"

"His are deeper!" Annette said angrily as McGonagall sighed before patting her head.

"You are a brave child, but I will have to inform your parents."

"Already did. They say I have act nice to her." Annette interrupted and Minerva smiled.

"Whose class are you supposed to be in, Miss Weasley?" She asked as Annette smiled, knowing she was getting off.

"Trelawney's but she's so distraught about Umbridge wrote about her in her evaluation..."

"You will see to it that you rejoin Professor Trelawney and make her less distraught. You are very good with emotions Miss Weasley." McGonagall pushed her toward the door and Annette smiled.

"Thank you, Professor." She chimed before running back to Divination, her bag hitting her hip and her crimson hair flying behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

"It sucks you were kicked off the team, Harry. You were our best seeker!" Annette whined as she was pushed off to Quidditch Practice by Alicia Spinnet. Harry shook his head as he watched the try outs to replace him. Annette groaned after the twelfth one and flew down.

"I'm tired of this! Just replace him with someone on the team already, Alicia! Geez!" Alicia glared at Annette and signaled for her to join them on the ground as Harry chuckled. Alicia glared at him before turning on Annette.

"If you'd be better for the job, you do it." Alicia challenged and Annette frowned.

"I don't like the ruddy thing. Too shiny for me, thanks though." Alicia didn't listen to her and released the snitch. Harry could see it perfectly up until it disappeared entirely and Annette held it between her fingers.

"I told you, I don't like the ruddy thing. Too shiny. Keep it away from…" Alicia stared at Annette as did Harry.

"When did you catch it?"

"Like a second ago." Annette thumped the tiny gold ball and it instantly locked itself back up.

"Reminds me of a gold bat. I hate bats." Annette muttered before she put it on the table in front of Harry and he shook his head.

"You're the only person I've seen to actually catch the snitch and you don't even want the position." Harry groaned and Annette smiled.

"Ahh it was a lucky shot and you know it, Harry." He shook his head again and stood to follow her back to the castle.

"You're the new Seeker Annette! Get used to it!" Alicia screamed at them and Annette smiled.

"OK!"

"You just said…"

"I always say I don't want to do something and I always end up doing it anyways. It's ok. It'll give me a chance to actually end the game." Harry laughed as he walked beside Annette.

"It's a wonder your brother lives with you…"

"You lived with me! I'm a good roomie!" Harry had to give her credit, she was the perfectly craziest roommate he had ever shared a room with. Her older brothers didn't even come close to the craziness this girl had attempted and yet she still kept it within her own boundaries. Her mother didn't even try to stop her anymore. She laughed at herself when she was embarrassed even when she should feel mortified. She was also definitely cleaner than her twin counterpart and more active. No one ever competed against Annette at home anymore, not even their parents. The sudden feeling of icy cold torrents of rain brought Harry out of his thoughts and he draped his arm over Annette's shoulders, semi-sheltering her from the cold. She shivered underneath his arm and they ran the rest of the way to the castle. Annette shook herself of the excess water and Harry laughed as he was splattered in the face. Annette joined him until she saw Draco walk out into the hall with an arm draped around Pansy Parkinson who was giggling girlishly.

Draco froze when he walked out one of the empty classrooms he had just used to sate his need and saw Annette standing there, dripping wet, laughing with her friend, his enemy. Her laughter ended when she caught sight of him with his arm slung over yet another girl and Harry turned to him. They glared at one another as Annette shook her Nimbus 2000 out and pulled Harry upstairs by his robes.

"Come on Harry. Let's cuddle up by the fire, get all toasty, and talk about today's practice." Her voice faltered a little when she saw Pansy's hand playfully pinch Draco's posterior. She narrowed her eyes onto him and stomped up the stairs, angrily. Draco groaned as soon as she was gone. No doubt he'd regret this rendezvous with Pansy because no only did the sight of a very wet Annette have him panting in need again but now Annette would suspect infidelity on his part. In fact right now he'd bet she was seething in anger with all that fiery passion locked away with no ventilation. The thought sent a shiver of desire to run down his spine and he was once again in pain.

"Damn it." He hissed as Pansy looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked, worried she had done something to upset him. He shook his head and led her back to the classroom they had just exited for another round.

Annette cursed as she stripped out of her wet quidditch uniform and pulled on her nightgown, letting her water-drenched locks air dry. She had known about Draco's lifestyle. She just didn't expect the pain, the rage, and the jealousy to be so crippling. She sizzled so much most of the girls in the dorm had fled to the common room for safety. She made her way down to the common room and sat down roughly on the couch next to Harry who chuckled.

"And what has you so fired up, Annie?" He asked and she growled.

"Malfoy and his stupid chauvinistic actions. Ass!" She hissed and he chuckled again.

"Let it go, Annie. Besides he's not worth it." Annette sighed and nodded her head before tucking her feet underneath her and leaning her head on Harry's tense shoulder. He leaned his head upon hers and they just stared into the fire, silently pondering their own thoughts. She quietly tucked her arm into his and smiled. She liked the friendship she held with Harry. There were no complicated feelings between them. He treated her as he would a sister, even better than her own brother. There were no secrets between her and Harry except for her current relationship with Draco Malfoy and he was the one that would be hurt worse by it.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if I told you I was seeing Draco Malfoy?" Harry chuckled.

"Why would you be seeing him?"

"No reason just a question that popped into my little old head." He laughed again before shrugging.

"I'd have to ask you if you were happy, if you knew what you were doing, and did he love you like he should love you." Love. That was a word she hadn't thought about. Passion, now she'd thought long and hard about that but the L-word, not so much.

Did Draco love her?

Did she love him?

Who did she love? Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, sometimes Percy, her mom and dad, Bill, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Lupin all held a place in her heart but did Draco?

"What is love exactly?" She asked more to herself and Harry shrugged.

"You got me. I've never really thought about it before now actually." He laughed and Annette suddenly felt lost.

What did she feel for Draco?

What did she feel for any boy who wasn't related to her?

What about Harry? Now that she thought about it, if someone outside had been looking in it would look like they were a couple but they were only friends.

_Only friends, _she thought, _but what about Draco? Is he only a friend too? _

"So are you seeing Draco Malfoy?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Only friends, _she thought, _but what about Draco? Is he only a friend too? _

"So are you seeing Draco Malfoy?"

"No." She said quickly and he smiled.

"Then there's no need to worry about it. Now is there?" He asked and she shook her head as she giggled to hide her confusion.

"I like your thought processes Annette, they're so distracting and random." He laughed and Annette grimaced. Her frankness got her into more trouble than she'd like. Her outward attempts at relationships had all ended in disaster because of this mere flaw. Even if everyone liked her, they'd never date her. Seamus Finnegan had learned his lesson, so had a couple of older boys. She cringed whenever she remembered them. Harry smiled and used his free hand to brush her hair away from her troubled face.

"What has you like this? This isn't the Annette Weasley I know."

_Fine, if he wanted the real Annette he's gonna get her,_ she thought as she let out a deep breath.

"I think I fell for Draco Malfoy…in fact I know I fell for him." She spoke suddenly and Harry sat frozen, shocked, and a little angry.

Harry stared at her troubled form and he felt his own heart suddenly break. He had always had feelings for Annette and though he had never told her, her brother knew. Her brother had pushed him to ask her out and he had thought about doing right then until those words had slipped from her trembling lips. His best mate's sister was in love with their mortal enemy, well one of them. This girl he had seen change from a lanky twelve-year old girl to a beautiful, talented witch of fifteen. Malfoy had always teased her viciously and Harry had been the one to dry her tears when she had finally been broken by him. He had hated Malfoy with a new intensity then but now he loathed the Slytherin. Not only had he broken this girl once now he had stolen her heart and would break it, breaking her once again.

"What?" It was the only coherent word that would come out of his mouth and she had tears in her eyes as she saw her betrayal in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what's come over me! I saw him on the train and it was like my heart was on drugs or something and my body got all tingly and as much as I hate him, I just can't stop thinking about him!" She gushed and he felt the remaining pieces of his heart break as well. She didn't want to but she did love him and that would be her downfall. He would hurt her, Harry knew it. Harry would bet on it.

"Have you ever you know…tried to stop?" He asked, unsure of her reaction. To his relief s he nodded her head.

"Yes! But I can't! I don't know what to do…" She let out and Harry suddenly felt the need to protect her grow inside of his chest.

"Find someone else."

"Someone else? Like who? You know no one would date me if they knew why…"

"Me." Harry blurted out as Annette stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" She pouted and he smiled.

"Date me. Then you won't have to worry about Malfoy." Those lips looked so delectable to him right now. Her bottom lip was jutted out as she sat confused in front of him, and he had never been more attracted to her. Her face blushed and her freckles were again prominent.

"Harry I…" He cut off her sentence with a tender kiss and he stood up, smiling at her.

"Think about it, for me ok? Don't rush into anything." He said as he left her stunned on the couch.

_When did I become such an unorganized wreck? _

_When did I suddenly have two boys pining after me without realizing it? _

_When did my life take this unrealistic turn? _Annette's mind reeled with questions. She stared into the fire and suddenly felt helpless, alone, and utterly confused. She laid her head down and let the fire lull her into a dreamless slumber.

"Ahh man, she's never slept out here before!" Ron whined when he caught sight of his sister asleep on the couch and his older brothers shook their heads.

"It's definitely not like her at all!"

"I wonder what happened?" Annette let out a quiet snore as her brothers lifted her up into their arms.

"The girl sleeps like a rock…"

"She always has…"

"Never noticed before…" They muttered to themselves as Annette's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times before gasping when she realized where she was.

"Oh!" Fred smiled when she turned to him and Ron smirked.

"Hey, sleeping beauty's awake. What were ya doin' out here?" He asked and a blush crept up onto Annette's face as she remembered. All of her brothers stared in shock as they saw this and George suddenly began to laugh.

"It's a boy! I knew it! Who is it now? Finnegan?"

"Harry…" Annette whispered and now Ron laughed.

"Harry? What about Harry?"

"He kissed me…" Their laughter ended as she spoke and Annette looked at the ground.

"He did what?"

"He kissed me." She spoke more loudly as Ron looked skeptical. Fred and George looked between the twins and frowned.

"And why would this make you sleep outside?"

"Because it's not just him…it's someone else."

"Who?" Ron interjected.

"No one."

"You just said…"

"Just put me down. I need a shower." She interjected defensively as they placed her gently onto her feet. She rushed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and her brothers looked at one another.

"I think it's time we asked Harry what happened here last night. Don't you Fred?"

"Why yes George I do. Ronnie-kins?" The older twins turned to their younger brother, only to find him gone.

"Harry, mate, can I ask you a question?" Ron asked as Harry sat up on his bunk, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before putting his glasses on. He nodded and Ron took a deep breath.

"We found Annette out in the common room, asleep on the couch. You know she doesn't like to sleep out there because she doesn't like people to watch her sleep. When we asked her why she did it, she told us something passed between the two of you. Now you've never lied to me before, mate. You're my best mate and you know it but I need to know what happened last night between you and my sister." Ron let out a breath as he finished and Harry frowned.

"She slept in the common room?" He asked in concern and Ron nodded. Harry sighed before brushing his hair out of his face.

"She told me she was in love with Malfoy…and I panicked. I asked her to date me and I kissed her, hoping she'd forget about Malfoy. He's going to hurt her and both you and I know that!" Harry threw out as Ron froze.

"Where's Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked and Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"You got me. I haven't seen her all morning." Harry looked around as Ron answered and his eyes landed on Draco Malfoy's slightly hunched over form. He narrowed his eyes, blaming the blonde for Annette's absence. What he couldn't see was the regret and the confusion in Draco's eyes as he heard Ron's answer to Snape's question. He blamed himself. He stood up quickly and ran out of the room. The whole class had watched him but Snape sneered before dismissing it. Draco took the stairs two at a time and his robe billowed in his movements. He looked out into the courtyard and skid to a halt when he saw red hair blowing in the wind by the fountain. He slowly approached the hunched over figure and sat down next to her in silence. She looked up at him before casting her eyes back down to the ground. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why aren't you in class?" He asked, already guessing her answer.

"Why aren't you?" She bit back as she turned away from him. He stared at her for a moment before frowning.

"Snape dismissed me since my partner wasn't in class!" He sneered and she glared at him over her shoulder.

"Well maybe my partner shouldn't be shagging every girl who opens her legs for him! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important propositions to think about."

"Important propositions?" He interjected and Annette nodded her head before climbing to her feet.

"Like what?" He asked as his temper began to flare. He stood quickly, blocking her way. She frowned and tried to push past him only to have him push her back.

"Like what, Weasley?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Like what?" He asked as his temper began to flare. He stood quickly, blocking her way. She frowned and tried to push past him only to have him push her back.

"Like what, Weasley?"

"If you must know, Harry has asked me to be his girlfriend!" She threw out angrily and Draco froze as she managed to push past him.

"What?" He asked, speechless. She turned to him sighing.

"You left me no choice, Draco. This thing between us isn't worth our reputations is it? You don't even really respect me enough to stay faithful. This isn't love." As she spoke, she knew she was lying. As she said these words, her heart broke into a million little pieces.

"How do you know?" He asked as his own heart shattered at her words. Draco took a step toward Annette but she moved away from him, tears welling in her eyes.

"We should end this right now, Draco Malfoy. Besides all we're doing is hurting ourselves."

After she said this, she turned and took off back into the castle, leaving Draco frozen and heartbroken.

Annette collapsed behind a column and covered her mouth to muffle her sobs as they racked her body. Tears fell in rivers down her face, ravaging her cheeks.

"Intentionally hurting yourself to protect others are we Miss Weasley?" Annette looked up to the wise old headmaster and he smiled grandfatherly at her.

"Come with me my dear." He helped her to her feet and led her down the halls as her eyes began to dry and she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Dumbledore smiled and led her onto a balcony she had never noticed before. He leaned on the banister and pointed at the courtyard she had just run from.

"You had a romantic encounter with Mr. Malfoy, am I correct?"

"If you consider snogging as a romantic encounter, then yes I did." She answered, her heart throbbing with the words. Dumbledore chuckled as he turned her attention to the still frozen figure of Draco Malfoy.

"Did you use a spell on him?"

"Of course not! I have more dignity than that!" She interjected indignantly.

"Then why, my dear, is he frozen on the spot there?" He asked, chuckling.

"How should I know? Maybe he jinxed himself." She concluded and he shook his head.

"I believe your words hurt more than yourself." Dumbledore explained.

"Well his actions hurt more than my words ever could…" She whispered as Dumbledore looked up in curiosity.

"And what actions would you be speaking of?" He asked. She sighed and leaned on the banister as she stared at Draco.

"Last night when Harry and I were coming from tryouts, I found him with Pansy."

"Miss Parkinson?" Dumbledore questioned and Annette nodded.

"Yes, Parkinson." She accepted and sighed again.

"So you see, headmaster, his actions deserved retribution. So if my words had somehow hurt him, then he will know how I felt last night." She stated angrily. Dumbledore looked from her face to Draco's figure.

"And this would have nothing to do with Mr. Potter's declaration last night?"

"Harry's declaration just helped me to realize that Draco and I are on two different sides of the same river." She sighed and Dumbledore smiled.

"To cross a river, no matter how wide, all you have to do is build a bridge."

"It'd have to be a pretty big bridge." She argued as she turned away from him.

"Most bridges are quite large, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said before disappearing. Annette groaned as she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the courtyard.

"Move, Draco. Don't make me regret this, please? It's best if we're apart." She whispered as she watched Draco stand frozen. She groaned before walking into the hallway, making her way back to the courtyard.

Draco stood frozen as he went over her words in his mind. He had known she'd be angry. He had prepared himself to deal with that but he hadn't expected her to be so angry to be hurt. The hurt he couldn't deal with. In fact, it broke his heart. He could even see the tears in her eyes before she shed them. His heart dropped to his stomach and a lump grew in his throat. He heard someone clear their throat in front of him and he looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at him. Draco sneered at the headmaster as the old man chuckled.

"Girl troubles, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked and Draco's eyes widened.

"Perhaps with a certain girl in another house whose best friend is your enemy?" Dumbledore continued as Draco stood there shocked.

"How did you…"

"Know? I know a great deal about this little affair between Miss Weasley and yourself. I've been keeping a close eye on it for awhile now. However I can see it has ended rather abruptly." He merely stated though his words cut through Draco's being like a serrated blade.

"It was all my fault. I can't blame Annette for wanting Potter over me. He hasn't abused her trust like I have." Draco admitted, bowing his head in disgrace. Dumbledore smiled.

"You believe she wants Mr. Potter over yourself Mr. Malfoy? Dear boy, she wants no such thing."

"What?" Draco questioned. He looked up at the professor in shock.

"I don't understand…"

"How do you picture yourselves?" Dumbledore asked as Draco looked at him confused.

"How do you picture yourself in the future with Miss Weasley?"

"There is no future. We're on two sides of a river!"

"Precisely. And how do you cross a river?"

"A bridge?" Dumbledore nodded before disappearing and Draco looked at Annette who had just appeared from behind the column. He saw how her tears had ravaged her face and she looked at the ground.

"You came back…" Draco said, shocked as Annette nodded. He ran and enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry…about last night, about everything…" He whispered into her ear before burying his face into the base of her neck. She stood frozen as he did this and tears raced down her cheeks again. He pulled away and frowned when he ran his thumb across her cheek to brush them away.

"Please don't cry… I hate it when you cry…"

"What is this Draco? What is this thing between us?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Please don't cry… I hate it when you cry…"

"What is this Draco? What is this thing between us?"

She interrupted and he smiled.

"A bridge." She looked confused at his answer before he pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he pulled her closer by her hips.

* * *

"So where were you all morning?" Ron asked as Annette slid in next to him at lunch.

"Studying." She replied as Harry sat next to her and Hermione sat on the other side of Ron. Ron looked skeptical until he saw into her eyes and saw her in the common room with a book in her hands.

"Shut up…" He muttered, angrily. Annette giggled as she looked up at Harry with a smile on her face.

"Did you miss me, Harry?" She asked sweetly as he stared at her with wide eyes. She acted as if nothing had passed between them. That or she was trying not to think about it. He looked over his shoulder over to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy sat surrounded by his fan club, but Harry noticed he didn't touch a single one of them. It was then Dolores Umbridge appeared behind Annette with a frown.

"Miss Weasley, would you come with me?" She asked in her toad like voice and Annette shrugged before climbing to her feet. Dolores turned away from them and started to walk over to Slytherin table.

"I don't trust her, Annie."

"Relax Ron. I'll deal with her. I'll be fine." She kissed her brother's cheek and put her hand on Harry's shoulder, reassuring him. Draco climbed to his feet as he followed Umbridge behind Annette. He smirked as he watched her form swing from her walk. He jogged to catch up with her and she smiled at him. She leaned over and started to whisper in his ear.

"What's this about?"

"I don't know." He whispered back, smiling. Such childish things like this had had no effect on him before. Umbridge led them into her office where she shut the door and smiled evilly at them.

"Have a seat." She indicated to two plush chairs and Annette cringed as she sat down on them, the eyes of over a hundred cats bearing down on her.

"Mr. Malfoy, you and this young lady were seen this morning talking with the Headmaster in the courtyard. Is this true?" Umbridge questioned and Draco frowned.

"Seen by who?"

"The who doesn't matter. Is it true?" Draco looked over at Annette who shrugged her shoulders. He smirked before Annette answered.

"We were discussing our schedules with him. You see we were both in the same class twice a day so we were trying to fix that so I could have Quidditch practice during the day."

"And I want to have a free period to stay on top of my investigation." Draco and Annette lied effortlessly. Umbridge raised an eyebrow at them.

"And since when have you two become such good friends?"

"Friends? Us? Your sense of humor is just as horrid as ever Professor." Annette stated, unabashed at her insult and Draco chuckled.

"Yes, Gryffindor is known as the laughing stock of this institution."

"I thought that was Slytherin." Annette countered.

"We're the best of this school."

"Not according to your grades." Annette insulted and Draco frowned. Umbridge watched them with interest as Draco leaned toward Annette.

"You and I have the same grades."

"No we don't. We only have the same grade in Potions and that's only because Snape favors you!"

"The oaf's class?"

"You're partners with me, remember?"

"Charms?"

"Top of my class. You?"

"I don't know." Draco admitted, defeated.

"Exacatacally. So Gryffindors are the best in the school."

"Just because you are doesn't mean the whole house is."

"Oh? Name one person who isn't."

"Your idiot brother, Ronald." Annette frowned and pointed her finger warningly at him.

"Don't say my brother is an idiot, Malfoy. He's just slow. Not an idiot."

"And Potter?"

"Don't you bring Harry into this! Don't bring any of my family into this!" Annette hissed as Draco glared at her. Umbridge cleared her throat and the two teens turned to her, still seething from their argument.

"Well I can see I may have misjudged your relationship. Now Miss Weasley, I know you value rules do you not?"

"I'm not telling you anything, toad-face." Annette muttered angrily before climbing to her feet and walking toward the door.

"Then you will have detention with Mr. Potter tonight."

"Fine." She said before slamming the door shut behind her. Draco slid down in his chair as Umbridge eyed him expectantly.

"I suppose you have news?"

"None. They're not talking to me."

"Make them Mr. Malfoy. Especially that girl!" Umbridge declared and Draco groaned inwardly. He knew this was going to get very rough for both him and Annette and their shared secrets. He nodded and got up to leave before Umbridge cleared her throat again, earning his attention.

"Yes Professor?"

"And Mr. Malfoy, I don't care how you get the information out of her. Use her if you have to. Break her stubborn heart. Break her and we have all of them in our grasp." Draco nodded and exited the room, his heart dropping to his stomach. If he didn't help Umbridge, his father would hear about it and punish him. If he did, he would hurt the one person he'd die for.

* * *

"Annette Guinevere Weasley!" Annette cringed when Hermione used her full name and Ron laughed.

"Shut up, Ronald Billius Weasley." Ron closed his mouth instantly. Annette turned to Hermione with an innocent look upon her face as the blonde glared at her.

"Yes Hermione Jean Granger?" Annette asked and Hermione pulled out a Daily Prophet.

"Umbridge sent in an article about you!" Her voice was frazzled and edged with fear. Annette's frowned and took the paper out of her friend's hands. She read the article her eyes widening with each word she read.

"She wrote an article to the newspaper about me being seen alone with Draco Malfoy? Why would she do that?"

"So his parents would find out." Hermione blurted out and Annette's hands trembled. She looked up as she heard Draco's cursing and quickly hid her face with the paper. She heard his footsteps approaching her and she shrunk down in her seat, still hoping the paper hid her from his wrath.

"Weasley, stand up!" His voice was hard and distant as Annette lowered the paper and climbed to her feet. His face was set in a scowl and she frowned.

"What is it Malfoy?" She asked, her rage getting the best of her again.

"Why did you tell Umbridge we were alone together?"

"I didn't! Maybe it was you!" She countered and Ron turned around and continued to eat a chocolate frog, captivated by the raw rage between his sister and his enemy. Harry stood up and pulled Annette back.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" He said and Malfoy sneered.

"This doesn't concern you Potter. This is between me and Weasley."

"Well anything that concerns Annette concerns me and her brother. So be on your way." Annette froze and pulled her arm out of Harry's grasp.

"I don't need anyone to fight my fights for me! I'm doing fine by myself!" She hissed and stomped away from the two glaring boys. Harry turned his attention to Draco and glared.

"You even think about hurting her, I will kill you."

"Ooh so scary, Potter." Draco countered before leaving the group alone and Ron swallowed his chocolate frog.

"God I love my sister! She brings the best drama around!"

"Shut up Ron." Both Harry and Hermione said this and he closed his mouth and pouted.

"Annette!"

"Go away Draco!"

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Will you just wait up?" Draco caught her arm and caused her to stop and she turned to him with a frown.

"What?" She asked angrily and he frowned.

"What Umbridge wrote is just a way to break you into telling your secrets to her. And a way to make sure my parents keep an eye on me while I'm here." He whispered as Annette stared at him.

"So you're just going to let it go?" She asked, shocked. He shook his head.

"Of course not, you stupid girl. I'm going to get back at her but I may have to hurt you in the process." He whispered back and she frowned.

"What that's supposed to mean, Malfoy?" She asked. He smirked and brushed his lips against hers.

"It means between you and me, it's war babe." He muttered softly into her ear and it caused a shiver of anticipation to go down her spine.

"War? Between us? Why I never! Very well. All is fair in love and war!" She muttered back and pulled him in deeper. He chuckled.

"And we just happen to be in the middle of both." He whispered before leaving her alone.

* * *

"Annette, wake up!" Ginny's fearful voice filled Annette's dreams before she awoke with a start with her younger sister standing over her with tears in her eyes. Annette sat up and pulled her sister into her chest and hugged her close as she sobbed.

"What's wrong Ginny?" She asked and Ginny continued to sob.

"It's dad, Annie. He was attacked."


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"Annette, wake up!" Ginny's fearful voice filled Annette's dreams before she awoke with a start with her younger sister standing over her with tears in her eyes. Annette sat up and pulled her sister into her chest and hugged her close as she sobbed.

"What's wrong Ginny?" She asked and Ginny continued to sob.

"It's dad, Annie. He was attacked." Her words caused Annette to freeze as fear gripped her stomach.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. Her sister's sobs faded into the background as Annette's heart pounded in her head. Suddenly her head was swimming in despair as the door to the girls' dorm opened and Professor McGonagall walked in briskly, heading directly toward the Weasley girls.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley come with me please. I'm taking you to your mother." Her voice was strained and Annette climbed to her feet, pulling her younger sister with her.

"Don't worry, Ginny. Dad's going to be alright....he will." She whispered as she hugged her sister to her and they met their brothers in the common room with Harry in tow.

"Harry, what..." Annette began but he shook his head turning away from her, his skin pale and sleek with sweat.

"Ron..." Annette turned to her twin and he hugged her shoulders as she allowed Ginny to be taken away by Fred and George.

"What happened?"

* * *

"Harry?" Annette's voice quivered as she slipped into her best friend's room. He sat up instantly and turned to face her, putting his glasses back onto his face. He could hear Phineas Nigellus in the background muttering about her intrusion but he didn't care what the old headmaster had to say about her.

"Annette? What are you…" He couldn't finish as he felt her arms around his body and her body pressed against his.

"Thank you so much. I don't deserve a friend like you!" Her words warmed his heart as he hugged her to his chest.

"You saved my father from certain death. I owe you his life." She whispered and Harry smiled.

"No, I owe you mine." He whispered back as she looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" She asked and Harry sighed.

"When I was fighting Voldemort, I almost gave up. I almost gave in to the desire to just let him kill me and end all the pain but then your face appeared in my head and I could just imagine you telling me it was the most cowardly thing I could do and that I couldn't be able to do it. So I owe you my life." He buried his face into the base of her neck and they sat there, basking in the silence.

"I love you, Annette…" Harry muttered into her skin and Annette tensed.

"Please don't say that Harry. Please don't." She pleaded as tears filled her eyes. She was hurting her best friend and she hated herself for it. At another time, she might have returned his feelings but now she couldn't. Not since she had fallen head-over-heels for Draco, and Harry knew that. She clung to his pajama shirt and tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Harry….please…." She sobbed as he pulled her closer, resting his head on top of hers.

"I'll wait…you know that. I will wait…" He whispered softly, wanting to ease her pain. Malfoy wasn't here and he was making her cry. Annette's sobs quieted after awhile and Harry took in her calm breathing. She had cried herself to sleep, he noted warily. She still clung to him like a lifeline. A slowly deteriorating lifeline.

How long could he wait?

How long could he watch her be torn to pieces by Malfoy?

How long could his heart bear to see her with another? The answer was not very long. He knew Malfoy would screw up. He always did.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron shouted as he swung the door to Harry's room open. He stopped when he saw Harry and Annette wrapped under a blanket together, his sister's head buried in his best friend's chest. His brothers came up behind him and stared wide eyed at the couple.

"What is taking you three so long?" Molly Weasley pushed through her sons and froze when she saw her daughter and her son's best friend asleep, together.

"My dear…" She whispered before smiling and stepping forward. She gently shook both Annette and Harry awake with a smile.

"Come along dears. Breakfast's waitin' for you in the kitchen." She spoke cheerfully as she ushered the others out of the room. Annette yawned and rubbed her eyes of the buildup of sleep as Harry did the same. She gasped softly when she saw where she was. Harry smiled easing her embarassment.

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He explained as her mother smiled.

"That was very nice of you Harry dear. Now come along!" Molly spoke from the doorway as both Annette and Harry slid out of the bed. Annette smiled before she hugged Harry with one arm from the side.

"Thank you..." She whispered before disappearing out of the room. Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his unruly locks and he glared at the snickering painting.

"Poor Potter, the girl he loves loves a Slytherin!" Phineas teased as Harry slammed the door behind him, quieting the painting.

"Stupid painting." He muttered as he walked down the hall, scratching his head and yawning. He smiled when he found Annette having a sweater tugged over her head by Ron.

"Ow! Ron! Stop! This is stupid! Let go, you git!" She whined from beneath the fabric as Ron sniggered, pulling harder.

"Ronald, stop that right this instant! Be nice to your sister!" Molly chastised the teenagers as Annette punched her brother and her head popped out from the hole of the sweater.

"Git. I'm gonna put slug juice in your breakfast!" Annette threatened as Ron grimaced.

"Mum!" Ron whined.

"Mum!" Annette mimicked. Harry laughed as Fred and George appeared on either side of him with a grin.

"Oh Harry!" They forced a sweater over his head as well as Molly tried to keep Annette from pouncing on her twin.

"Annette Guinevere Weasley! Stop that right this instant! Act like a lady." Molly said as she smiled at Harry.

"Harry, dear, breakfast's waiting. We're just waiting on Sirius." She said as Harry nodded and smiled his thanks for the sweater that now covered his upper body.

"Hey Harry!" Annette beamed as she turned from her brother. Harry smiled at her and took note of the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"OH! Hey, Ron! Can I borrow Pig?" Annette asked as a look of remembrance crossed her features.

"Uh sure. I don't care." Ron answered as he stuffed a sausage link in his mouth.

"Ok, thanks!" Annette bolted out of the kitchen as Harry sighed. He knew who she was going to write and it hurt.

"Come on, Harry! Before Ron eats it all!" Ginny encouraged. Harry smiled and nodded sitting between Ginny and Ron, enjoying Christmas morning breakfast.

* * *

"Alright Pig. You know where you're going?" She asked the twittering owl in front of her. She sighed before releasing him out of the window. Draco wouldn't write back. He couldn't. She wished she were at home and not here. She sighed before turning back to have family time with her family. She froze when she heard a peck at the window and she turned to see a tawny owl carrying a parchment.

"What the..." She opened the window and allowed the owl in as she took the parchment off it's leg. It took off again and Annette stared at the chicken scratch handwriting that her name was written in.

_Weasley, _

_I can't say much and you shouldn't write back. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas. I had to go through Dumbledore to get this to you. I hope you understand. Can't believe you actually left school with Potter..._

_Draco_

Annette rolled her eyes before folding up the note and placing it in her pocket.

"Stupid Malfoy..." She mumbled before smiling and leaving the room.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Dad!" Annette beamed as she appeared in between Fred and George. The others had stayed back as the three covered their wounded father with Christmas decorations. They stood back and smiled at their work.

"He looks like a Christmas tree." Ron said as he came up behind his twin and she pouted.

"He does not." She retorted as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laughed.

"Father why are we here?" All of the Weasleys froze as they heard the voice of their arch nemesis. Malfoy. Harry turned to see Annette's conflicted face as he smiled at her. She nodded and slipped from her brother's grip.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks. Harry, come with me."


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

"Merry Christmas Dad!" Annette beamed as she appeared in between Fred and George. The others had stayed back as the three covered their wounded father with Christmas decorations. They stood back and smiled at their work.

"He looks like a Christmas tree." Ron said as he came up behind his twin and she pouted.

"He does not." She retorted as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laughed.

"Father why are we here?" All of the Weasleys froze as they heard the voice of their arch nemesis. Malfoy. Harry turned to see Annette's conflicted face as he smiled at her. She nodded and slipped from her brother's grip.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks. Harry, come with me." She said cheerfully. Harry nodded and followed her out into the hall.

"Stay with me, ok?" She asked as Harry nodded, his hand caught in hers. She smiled and pulled him up beside her as they traveled down the hall.

"Well if it isn't Weasel and Potty." Malfoy's voice broke their concentration and Annette turned to him with a sneer.

"Oh look, the ferret!" Annette cooed as Harry laughed from beside her. Malfoy's face lit up with a smirk until he saw their intertwined hands. He eyed the almost empty hallway before coming closer to them.

"What the hell is this, Weasley?" He whispered angrily as Annette smirked.

"War." She answered easily as Draco sneered at Harry.

"War, eh?" He caught Annette's free hand in his own and pulled her against him, burying his face into her curls.

"Annette..." He whispered as Harry and Annette froze.

"Malfoy..." Harry growled as he pulled Annette away from Draco.

"She's mine."

"As if, Potter. Weasley is mine."

"Guys, don't." Annette put her hands on their chests and pushed them apart from one another.

"This is public. This is bad." She whispered imploringly.

"Why can't your family know, Weasley?" Draco asked threateningly as Harry now stood in front of Annette, protectively.

"Draco, don't. Please."

"She can't be seen in public with you, Malfoy! That's why she is mine and you know it!"

"Harry!" Annette turned to Harry in shock as he growled at Draco.

"In your pathetic dreams, Potter. Do you really think she wants to be the girlfriend of the boy who lived? From what I've heard, you've lost your mind!" Draco sneered as Annette turned to him.

"Stop it, both of you!" She hissed as she heard footsteps approaching them.

"No!" Both Draco and Harry yelled loudly as Annette's eyes widened and Ron came around the corner.

"Hey Anne, Har...Malfoy?" Ron stared at the trio with wide eyes.

"Ron!" Annette pulled her hands out of both Harry's and Draco's as she launched herself at her brother.

"Anne, what..."

"Just give it up, Malfoy!" Harry turned back to his enemy.

"Not a chance, Potter. This prize is mine."

* * *

Draco growled when he left Annette alone with Harry and her brother. He did not like the possessive grip Potter had had on her waist or the threatening tone in his voice. No doubt Annette would be furious with him. After all he had gotten into a fight with her best friend and then disobeyed her plea for him to stop. She didn't like the fighting, he noted warily. It tore at her heart and it was his fault, he realized. He sighed when he caught up to his father who eyed him with disregard.

"Where were you?" Lucius sneered as he turned to his son.

"The loo." Draco answered effortless. The Malfoy men stared down for a moment before Lucius accepted his son's answer and began to walk away.

"We're going home." He commanded and Draco nodded before following him. He could never tell his family he had fallen for a Weasley. He would be condemn and she would be in even more danger. His father would never allow that kind of a weakness in his son. He sighed. He doubted they'd ever be able to make their relationship public.

* * *

"What were you and Malfoy..."

"It doesn't matter." Harry cut Ron off as they stood back away from the rest of the Weasleys surrounding their patriarch.

"But..."

"Hey Harry, Ron! Get up here!" Fred and George dragged the younger boys closer to the family as Annette distracted herself by adding more decorations to her father's hospital room.

"Anne..."

"Hmm?" She looked up at Ron who looked confused.

"Can we talk?"

"Not now, Ron! We're visiting dad!" She replied simply.

"But..." She shook her head, cutting him off. Ron sighed. It seemed he wasn't getting anything out of Annette or Harry. And everytime he tried to look Annette in the eyes, she'd veer away. They were hiding something and now he wanted to know what it was.

"Anne."

"No, Ron. Not here. Not now." Ron sighed again. His sister wasn't budging.

"I'll tell you later." She said quietly as Harry came up to her and hugged her. Ron watched them in interest as his mother squealed in joy. Fred and George took note of Ginny's flush and their father smiled lazily at his family. Ron nodded as he saw the confliction in his sister's eyes.

* * *

"Ron, you have to promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise."

"You may want to sit down."

"I _AM _sitting down, Anne." Ron groaned as his sister looked troubled. Harry and Ginny sat on either side of him, waiting as well for the truth to come spewing out of her mouth. Her eyes were wild as she sighed and tried to calm her nerves and prepare herself for her siblings' reactions.

"I'm secretly dating Draco Malfoy." She mumbled lowly as Ginny and Ron leaned forward to hear her better.

"What'd you say?" Ron asked. She repeated it, lower than before as Ginny's eyes widened.

"You're dating Draco Malfoy in secret? Tell me I heard you wrong, Anne!" She said in fear as Ron's eyes widened. Harry looked down as did Annette and Ginny and Ron gasped.

"Are you crazy?!" Ron shouted as he climbed to his feet and took two strides before taking his twin by her shoulders and shaking her.

"He's a Malfoy! He's a deatheater, Annie!"

"Ron!" Harry pulled Ron away from the hurt Annette and Ginny looked up at her.

"And Harry knew?" Annette and Harry nodded as Ginny looked down, tears welling in her eyes. Ron tore away from them and sat beside Ginny, trying to comfort her. Annette felt Harry's hand in her own and he pulled her closer as they waited for Ron to say something as he glared at the ground.

"How long?"

"Since before Halloween." Annette answered as Ron took a deep breath, trying to calm his wracked nerves.

"So all the fighting between the two of you..."

"Faked for your benefit and his." She replied quickly. She didn't like seeing the pain and betrayal flashing across her siblings' faces and she cringed when Ginny climbed to her feet and came toward her. Suddenly Ginny wrapped Annette in a hug and the sisters sunk to the floor in a single sobbing form. Annette's sobs wracked her body as her younger sister tried to soothe her with gentle strokes along her back. Ron stared at his sisters before bending down next to them and letting his twin cling to him in desperation.

"I may not like him, Anne, but if he makes you happy..." Ron agreed as Ginny nodded.

"But no one else is to know. And the moment he becomes a threat, you're to end it, ok?" Annette nodded at her brother stipulations before slowly letting her sobs recede.

"So you don't hate me?" She asked as Ron and Ginny sighed.

"We could never hate you Anne! You're our sister!" Ginny gushed as Ron smiled.

"And besides your emotions are just as fleeting as mine so we can only worry about you for a bit longer before you get tired of that git." Annette stared at her brother before looking down. She didn't want to tell him how wrong he was, she didn't want to correct him. She sighed before nodding. Harry frowned before hiding his emotions behind a smile.

"See? I told you they'd take it well, Anne." He supplied as Annette turned to him with a smile. She nodded and took note of the pain in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, Harry."

* * *

"Draco?" Annette tilted her head to the side when she found out who had dragged her into a empty classroom right after dinner. He looked extremely handsome in the dim light of the classroom and she smiled softly as she brushed a strand of hair out of his face. He stared at her before pulling her closer.

"Annette..." He whispered as he buried his head in her hair, basking in her presence. She giggled before he pulled away and kissed her. He was surprised she hadn't hit him by now. She pulled away and continued to softly smile, easing his aching heart.

"What's the matter, Draco?" She asked as he stared at her. How did she know?

"Your family hates you don't they?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Of course not. They hate you, not me." She joked until she saw the pain in his face. She sighed before sitting in the desk closest to them.

"Draco, you're a Malfoy, a Slytherin, and the son of an ex deatheater. My family was bred to hate people like you. Only Ron, Harry, and Ginny know and while they may not like it, they've accepted my feelings. You're the one I'm worried about." Annette bowed her head and Draco stared at her.

"What? Why would you be worried for me?"

"Drake, your dad's an ass, ok? Your mum's not much better. You're an only child so you have no one to confide in. I think you're letting our secret eat away at you. That's why you're constantly moody and an asshole." She replied as Draco stared at her before bending down in front of her.

"Anne, don't think that." He took her hands in his own.

"Never think that." He pressed his lips against hers and pulled her to her feet at the same time. Annette pulled away again with a sigh.

"Drake about my brother and Harry," she began as Draco looked at her expectantly.

"You three must stop fighting." She implored before Draco shook his head.

"No." Annette groaned before nodding.

"Fine, but I have to go. I have a Divination test tomorrow." She replied before quickly pecking Draco on the cheek and disappearing out of the room.

* * *

"Malfoy."

"Weasley." Annette rolled her eyes as her brother and boyfriend faced off...again. Harry stood beside Ron equally as aggressive toward the Slytherin.

"Ron, Harry, come on, we'll be late for class." She implored the two boys as Hermione stared at them. Since Christmas, the three boys had been at each other's throats more than usual and it caused Hermione to feel uneasy. She felt as if she was missing out on something extremely important.

"Annette." Hermione's eyes widened when she heard Draco call for Annette and Annette turned to him with a simple tilt of her head. Her curls bounced with the movement and her emerald eyes glimmered with mischief as Draco smirked at her.

"Good luck." He said before disappearing down the hall, leaving the Gryfinndors alone. Hermione was frozen as Harry and Ron growled and Annette smiled. Hermione turned to the smiling Weasley girl and instantly pieced two and two together. The animosity between the three boys, the calm atmosphere between Annette and Draco, the constant disappearances, and the random sweet words escaping Malfoy's mouth led Hermione to infer that Annette Weasley and Draco Malfoy were now friends.

"You're friends with him!" She exclaimed as the other three turned to her in surprise.

"What?" Annette questioned as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Ron and Harry's eyes widened in realization. They had never told Hermione.

"You are friends with Draco Malfoy!" Hermione reinerated in a whisper,afraid of others hearing. Annette stared at her before giggling.

"Of course I'm friends with him, Herms. I'm dating him."


	13. Chapter 13

"Malfoy."

"Weasley." Annette rolled her eyes as her brother and boyfriend faced off...again. Harry stood beside Ron equally as aggressive toward the Slytherin.

"Ron, Harry, come on, we'll be late for class." She implored the two boys as Hermione stared at them. Since Christmas, the three boys had been at each other's throats more than usual and it caused Hermione to feel uneasy. She felt as if she was missing out on something extremely important.

"Annette." Hermione's eyes widened when she heard Draco call for Annette and Annette turned to him with a simple tilt of her head. Her curls bounced with the movement and her emerald eyes glimmered with mischief as Draco smirked at her.

"Good luck." He said before disappearing down the hall, leaving the Gryfinndors alone. Hermione was frozen as Harry and Ron growled and Annette smiled. Hermione turned to the smiling Weasley girl and instantly pieced two and two together. The animosity between the three boys, the calm atmosphere between Annette and Draco, the constant disappearances, and the random sweet words escaping Malfoy's mouth led Hermione to infer that Annette Weasley and Draco Malfoy were now friends.

"You're friends with him!" She exclaimed as the other three turned to her in surprise.

"What?" Annette questioned as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Ron and Harry's eyes widened in realization. They had never told Hermione.

"You are friends with Draco Malfoy!" Hermione reinerated in a whisper,afraid of others hearing. Annette stared at her before giggling.

"Of course I'm friends with him, Herms. I'm dating him." The look upon Hermione's face was priceless, Ron noted with a reluctant grin. It was a cross between mortification and complete and utter shock.

"You're what?!" She screeched as Ron rolled his eyes. Harry cringed at the sound as did Annette. Suddenly realization dawned on Annette.

"You didn't know..." She mumbled before looking down, ashamed of the secret.

"Let's go to class." Hermione brushed past Annette as Annette felt Harry's hand on her shoulder. She stifled a sob before following him and her brother up to the Divination tower. Once there, she groaned. The air was stifling and heavily perfumed as always but what made Annette groan was not the classroom, but the person present in the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley." Umbridge's sickly sweet voice pierced the air around them as they searched for Trelawney.

"Where's Professor Trelawney, toad?" Annette growled as Ron held her back.

"Annie!" He screeched as Umbridge's face twisted in a maniacal grin, showcasing her perfectly magiked teeth.

"Is that a threat, I hear Miss Weasley?"

"No but this is!" Annette pulled out her wand and aimed at the Professor Umbridge's head, her eyes glittering. Everyone in the classroom stared at her as her entire body trembled in anticipation.

"I am sick and tired of the way you treat your students and your colleagues. All of the Professors excluding you, carry a very high amount of dignity in their actions. You slither and sneak around the rules to make them what you want them to be. You are a coward. You are using the minister's power to get some crazy power trip here because you know you wouldn't be able to do it anywhere else. I used to love this school. I used to love coming to class and not being afraid, now I hate it. I hate the 'safety' you provide. You provide an open target for death eaters."

"Voldemort is not..."

"Did I say he was?! His followers never left, _PROFESSOR_. Did you really think radicals like the Deatheaters would just disappear because Voldemort 'died' or a few of them were thrown in prison? You and Fudge are so worried about your own arses, that you never think about ours!" Tears now ran down Annette's cheeks as the entire class stood frozen around her. Annette never cried. Annette never shouted. Annette provided logical reasoning for everything. Her freckled cheeks were red with emotion as her hand trembled. Ron grabbed her shoulders as she began to slump to the ground. Harry was next to her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell limp in their arms. Nobody moved. Nobody could as they all stood confused at what had unfolded in their midst.

"Annette!" Ron shouted as he pulled her head against his chest protectively. Harry climbed to his feet and wretched open the trapdoor.

"Come on! We gotta get her to the nurse!" He ordered as Umbridge stood, smiling in glee. The students made no move to help the two boys as they struggled to get Annette out of the classroom as fast as possible. Suddenly out of the corner of Umbridge's eye she saw movement. Neville Longbottom skirted past her and attempted to help Ron get Annette out of the trapdoor. Soon Lavender and Parvati were helping them. Umbridge could only stare as the students went against her and helped the troublemaker get to the nurse's office.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey stared with wide eyes as an entire class entered her domain with only one person needing her help. Ron laid Annette down upon one of the cots and his eyes begged the nurse to help. Pomfrey smiled reassuringly at the teenage boy before she examined Annette's still body. Her muscles were locked and unwavering she ran her fingers over the girl's forearms.

"What happened?" She asked as neither Ron nor Harry nor the class could explain. She just stood up against Umbridge and before they knew it, she was like this.

"Was a teacher present?" She questioned, annoyed at their lack of knowledge.

"Professor Umbridge." Harry hissed as Madame Pomfrey sighed. No doubt, Dolores Umbridge would deny being in the room.

"Alright, everyone out. Get back to class!" She ordered before stopping when she saw the pitiful look the girl's brother was giving her.

"Except you Mr. Weasley," she repaired as everyone else filed out, Harry being last. He grumbled before closing the door as he left and Ron clutched his sister's hand in his own, his heart racing, his mind numb. He couldn't feel her anymore. Not even a glimmer. Nothing. He sighed. He hadn't been able to really feel her after she started chasing after Malfoy. He cursed the Slytherin before sighing. She did seem happier when she was with him. He didn't see that sad look in her eyes. She was cheerful all the time now. As much as he hated to admit it, his sister was actually prospering with that idiot.

* * *

Draco watched the Divination class file out of the tower and his eyes searched for a certain red head, catching bits and pieces of passing conversation.

"...Weasley totally..."

"...collapsed! Umbridge..."

"...do you think she's dead?"

"...crazy look in her eye...."

"....Pomfrey didn't..."

"....Annette..."

Draco's eyes widened when he saw Harry carrying his bag, along with Ron's and Annette's.

"Oi Potter!" He called out, his grey eyes searching Harry's emerald.

"Where's Annette?" He asked as Harry looked down, frowning. He could not tell him and make him seem inconsiderate. He instantly decided against it. As much as he hated to admit it, Annette was extremely happy with the Slytherin.

"The hospital wing with Ron." He answered sullenly. The blonde chuckled.

"What did that idiot do now?" He questioned as Harry's frown deepened.

"Annette collapsed, Malfoy, you git." He replied venomously as Malfoy's eyes widened, his heart pounding in his chest.

"What?"

"You heard me, ferret-face." Harry growled before Malfoy turned and shot off in the direction of the hospital wing. He pumped his legs harder and harder, pushing through several throngs of students, all of whom shot him glares. His legs burned by the time he crashed through the infirmary doors. Madam Pomfrey jumped in surprise as Draco looked around wildly.

"Mr. Malfoy, what's the meaning of this?!" Pomfrey shouted as Draco saw Ron walk from behind a curtain with a frown.

"Didn't take you as long as I'd hope, Malfoy." Ron grumbled as he motioned his head to the curtain.

"She's sleepin', so try not and wake her eh?" Ron stalked past Malfoy as Pomfrey stared at the two boys in surprise.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked once Ron was behind him. Ron sighed and shrugged before answering.

"I'll tell you when I find out myself."

* * *

"I've never seen anything like it, Minerva." Pomfrey admitted to McGonagall. The two older women turned to the Slytherin as he clutched the Gryfinndor's hand in his own.

"This relationship or her affliction?"

"Honestly, both. I've never seen a Slytherin worry about a Gryffindor." Pomfrey added as McGonagall nodded to agree with her.

"Yes it does seem quite unusual. However I suppose this is a good thing. If only everyone else in their dorms were like this..." McGonagall remarked as Pomfrey nodded.

"I'd have fewer students coming to see me about jinxes and hexes cast on them by another house." The nurse replied with a hopeful sigh.

"However, her 'attack' is most unusual." She continued.

"Mr. Malfoy, were you with Miss Weasley during this attack?" McGonagall asked as Draco looked up in surprise. His grey eyes were wide and had dark circles underneath them. McGonagall could see the worry and the concern radiating itself across his features. He shook his head, afraid to speak. He tried to hide his feelings under a veil but couldn't muster the strength to.

"No, Potter and Weasley were with her." He replied. McGonagall frowned. Whenever anything happened, there was no one else but Potter, Weasley and Grainger who'd be there. She sighed. At lease this time she'd porbably get a clear response from them.

"Very well."


	14. Chapter 14

"Potter, Weasley." McGonagall's voice was sharp as she eyed the wary boys in front of her.

"Do either of you know what happened?" They nodded their heads at her question before telling her what had transpired in the Divination classroom. By the end of it, McGonagall's eyes were wide.

"Professor Umbridge was in the room?" She asked as they nodded.

"Yeah, the bitch grinned about it." Ron snarled as McGonagall let his language slip. In this situation, it was probably totally appropriate.

"And Mr. Malfoy?" She questioned as Harry bristled before sighing.

"Annette and that git have been dating for awhile now, Professor." He answered as their head of house stared at them.

"Dating?"

"Yeah." Harry growled. McGonagall sighed before nodding and ordering them to their dorms to get some sleep. She'd have to take this up with Dumbledore.

* * *

Once out of the hospital, Annette refused to speak to anyone. Not even Draco or Harry, or even Ron. Dark circles sunk in her dull green eyes as her once voluminous curls lay flat against her back.

"Honestly, you git, make her say something!" Ron hissed as he and Harry met with Draco in secret one night.

"I can't! She doesn't even look at me anymore!" Draco argued as Harry sighed. This wasn't how he wanted the blonde to say those beautiful words to him. Not when he couldn't enjoy the moment because it wasn't only Malfoy Annette wasn't looking at. It was him. Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Neville. Anyone.

"What happened in that damned classroom, you wankers?" Malfoy growled as Harry frowned. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"We're not really sure. Mum sure was upset though when the professors told her about it." Ron admitted warily. Harry nodded, agreeing with him.

"Well find out, you bloody gits, or I'll kill you." Draco threatened before disappearing from the room. Harry and Ron frowned at one another. Somehow they believed he would.

* * *

"Annette?" Ron stopped his sister from going up to her dormitory early. She merely stared at him blankly. He had never seen his sister so emotionless and empty before. It was almost like she...

"Annette, come on. It's me, Ron. You know you're brother?" He continued before frowning.

"Bloody hell, Anne! Talk to me!" He shook her shoulders before she grew indignant.

"Un hand me Ronald Billius Weasley! I demand you stop shaking me in such a manner." Ron stared at her, his mouth agape.

"Annette?"

"Yes, Ronald?"

"Yeah, um, you're not Annette." Ron replied, slightly sickened at the thought. His sister acted like a Umbridge clone. His eyes widened.

"Ah, bloody hell!" He growled before racing back down the stairs.

* * *

"You say she sounds like Umbridge?" Hermione asked after Harry and Ron cornered her in the library. Ron nodded. Hermione frowned before pulling a random book from the shelf.

"It's called the Impresinatio Spell. You can impersonate any person with it. However it's delivery was clearly a punishment for Annette's insubordination." Hermione explained as Ron glared at the book.

"That bloody git! She can't do that, can she?" He asked as Harry frowned.

"Probably. She's practically running the school now." Harry replied sullenly.

"Then, is there a way to fix it?" Ron questioned as Hermione nodded.

"The spell caster simply has to say 'impersonation over'." She answered as Ron and Harry smirked. The matching smirks earned a sigh from Hermione before she replaced the book.

* * *

"What?" Draco frowned as he glared at the two Gryffindors in front of him.

"We know how to snap Anne out of this weird trance." Harry replied as Draco crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well?"

"We need to get Umbridge to say impersonation over." Ron explained as Malfoy narrowed his eyes on the Weasley.

"And how do you suppose we do that, Weasle?" He growled as Ron glared at him.

"We impersonate her to the point it's nauseating even for her. She'll practically be forced to make Annette normal again." Draco stared at them before agreeing to their plan. Of course, he never actually planned on following through with it. He planned to simply ask the woman about the spell and get her to accidently slip out the reversal incantation. He didn't mention this to Harry or Ron for the simple fact that he wanted to see them humiliate themselves.

* * *

"Professor?" Malfoy's smile was as fake as Umbridge's teeth as he kept himself from glowering at the vile woman in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy! It's such a pleasure to see you! How is your father?" Umbridge asked in her sickeningly sweet voice. "He's fine. I actually have a question about a spell I came across in my reading." He began before continuing with a nod from Umbridge.

"The Impresinatio Spell? How does that work exactly?" He asked as Umbridge explained the spell before his smile widened.

"And how does it end?"

"Well you say impersonation over." _There it is_, Draco smirked before thanking the sinister fiend and leaving her alone with her million kittens. He ran to the courtyard and found Harry and Ron waiting, impatiently.

"Where's Annette?" Draco questioned as they shrugged.

"Not sure exactly. She doesn't follow the same ritual as she..."

"Why the hell am I dressed like the toad?!" A familiar voice screeched as all three boys turned to the hall by the courtyard. Annette was clawing at her clothes in a fury as they ran to her.

"Annette?"

"What?! Do you know why I'm dressed like this? Is this some kind of prank, Ron? Because if it is, I'll kill my brothers!" She growled out angrily as she continued to shed her unsightly clothes. Draco smirked before pulling her into an uncharacteristic hug in front of her brother and his best friend.

"You're back."

"I never left, Malfoy, now let me go so I can burn these clothes! I can't believe you guys let me walk out of the common room dressed like this!" She continued to rant, unperturbed by the boys' relief.

"Sod off, all of you!" She growled before finally noticing their wild smiles. They weren't glaring at one another, they weren't threatening one another, they were all simply grinning at her.

"What? What are you gits lookin' at? Eh?" She asked as Ron threw his arms around her.

"I missed you! I'm sorry I ever complained about how you act! I swear, I'll never whine about it again!" He gushed as Annette pushed him away.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Ron?" She asked as she shivered at her brother's strange behavior.

"Umbridge put an impersonation spell on you!" He replied as Annette's eyes widened before narrowing.

"She did what?" She growled before easily setting the clothes in her hands aflame. Draco smirked. He loved that look of evil upon her face.

"And you let her?" She asked as Harry shook his head.

"We couldn't get her to release you. Malfoy had to trick her." Harry answered as Draco's smirk widened. Annette's eyes calmed before she smiled.

"You mean you all worked together?" She questioned as the three boys froze.

"You did! Oh, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed as she pulled them into a lopsided hug.

"Oi! Weasley!" Draco scowled as she pulled away, a stupid Weasley grin plastered across her pretty face.

"It was so worth it!" She chirped, pecking him on the cheek. He frowned and pushed her away.

"Don't do that!" He whined as she smiled wider. Harry and Ron frowned at one another before glaring at Malfoy.

"Stop being a prick, ferret-face!" Ron growled as Harry pulled Annette toward them.

"Hey!" She exclaimed before sighing in exasperation.

"Oh honestly."

* * *

"Draco~" Annette whined as the blonde trapped her in the corner of the library one night after dinner.

"Yes?" He purred, his lips pressed against her neck.

"I'm studying!" She answered as she closed her eyes.

"Such a bookworm..." He mumbled against her skin as he pulled her against him. The book she had been reading slid from between her hands and hit the table with a thud. The sound surprised Draco and he jumped away from Annette. She tilted her to the side in confusion at his actions as he ran a shaky hand through his blonde locks.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Her voice was soft and soothing as were her eyes as he looked up to face her.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He replied, frowning.

"I've never seen you jump like that when nothing's wrong." She remarked as she picked up the discarded book, placing it back where she found it. She'd learned that if Draco wanted to tell her something, she'd have to wait for him to tell her and not to prod too much.

"It's just..." She turned to him as he bent his head.

"You know my father is a deatheater."

"Yes. Everyone knows that." She replied as she began to return her other borrowed books.

"You know..._he's_ back?"

"Of course. Unlike every other moron out there, I believe Harry." She responded defensively.

"I'm just...worried...about..you." He paused in between the words and Annette turned to face him with wide eyes .

"What? Why would you be worried about me?" She asked, concerned.

"You are a blood traitor! You think he's going to...be merciful towards you?"

"He's not going to win."

"How do you know? He's all powerful!"

"If he were all powerful, he wouldn't have died in the first place!" Annette argued as Draco grabbed her by the shoulders. He wanted her to understand how powerful the Dark Lord really was. How ruthless he really was, how much he'd hate to lose her because of her ignorance.

"Annette, stop." Draco growled before she suddenly pulled him into a hug. The fear and hysteria in his eyes caused her to feel pity for him.

"He's not going to get me..." She whispered reassuringly.

"Not him, nor Umbridge, I'm smarter than I look." She joked as he clung to her like a lifeline.

"I'ts going to be alright. I promise."


End file.
